Wunderbarer Sommertag
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Es ist ein wunderbarer Sommertag und Hermine hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, Severus aus seinen geliebten Kerkern und hinaus in den Garten zu bekommen, doch im Grün der Bäume kommen Dinge ans Licht, die alles umwerfen…


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Wunderbarer Sommertag**

Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass Hermine kalt war.

Sie war unten in den Kerkern auf dem Weg zu Severus' Büro, um ihn zu überreden, mit ihr nach draußen zu gehen, denn heute war ein wunderbarer Sommertag. Daher trug sie auch ein luftiges, hellrotes Kleid – mit dem man zwar draußen noch schwitzte, aber hier unten halb erfror. Sie rieb sich über ihre Arme, auf denen sich schon eine Gänsehaut gebildet und die Haare sich aufgerichtet hatten.

_Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass mein Atem als weiße Wolken erscheint…_, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und fühlte sich in ihrem Vorhaben bestätigt – Severus konnte unmöglich ewig in dieser Kälte bleiben! Aber sie wusste, dass es schwer sein dürfte, ihn nach draußen zu bewegen, denn er verließ so gut wie nie seine heiligen Kerker, höchstens zum Essen…

Vor seiner Bürotür zögerte sie und entschloss sich dann doch zu klopfen. _Dann hab ich vielleicht eine größere Chance… _

„Herein", rief eine unfreundliche Stimme von drinnen.

Hermine betrat das Büro. „Severus, du musst nicht so fies antworten – die Schüler sind heute früh alle weggefahren."

„Na, ein Glück", murmelte er. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Feder in der Hand und schien mal wieder in Arbeit vergraben zu sein – und dass am ersten Ferientag. Darüber konnte Hermine nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber Severus gehörte zu den Leuten, die immer Arbeit hatten – und wenn nicht, dann suchten sie sich freiwillig welche…

„Was führt dich zu mir", fragte er und sein Ton war sofort freundlicher geworden.

Hermine ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich neben ihn, nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und als er sie nur verwirrt ansah, nahm sie schließlich seine Hand in ihre und ging langsam ein paar Schritte zurück, um ihn damit zum Aufstehen zu bringen.

Er blieb aber sitzen, sodass sie irgendwann, als ihre beiden Arme lang gezogen wurden, stehen bleiben musste.

„Hermine, was wird das hier?", fragte er.

„Komm mit mir nach draußen", antwortete sie und ging wieder näher an ihn heran, damit ihre Arme nicht so spannten.

Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nach draußen?"

„Ja, nach draußen! Du kannst schließlich nicht immer hier unten in deinem kalten, dunklen Kerker hocken. Außerdem ist es heute wunderschön draußen und die Schüler sind auch schon alle weg."

Er sah noch immer nicht gerade überzeugt aus.

„Und außerdem", sagte sie und setzte sich ganz frech seitlich auf seinen Schoß, „habe ich mein erstes Jahr als Lehrerin überlebt, das müssen wir feiern." Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an.

Er seufzte. „Dann habe ich wohl gar keine andere Wahl…"

Sie jubelte laut und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dann sprang sie auf und zerrte wieder an seiner Hand, bis er noch einmal schwer seufzend aufstand.

Hermine sah ihn wartend an und als er schließlich ein wenig irritiert zur Tür ging, blieb sie sogar stehen.

„Wollten wir nicht nach draußen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Ja schon, aber du kannst unmöglich _so_ hinaus gehen!"

Er sah verwundert an sich hinab. „Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil du in deinen schwarzen, mehrere Schichten dicken Sachen draußen einen Hitzeschock bekommen würdest."

Er sah sie schockiert an. „Ich soll mich jetzt auch noch umziehen?!"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte sie keck. „Es sei denn, du möchtest gerne draußen tot umfallen."

„Und was ist, wenn ich nichts anderes habe?", fragte er und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ach was." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das glaub ich dir nicht." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er lief ihr sofort hinterher. „Hermine Granger, komm sofort aus meinem Schlafzimmer heraus! Du verletzt meine Privatsphäre!", sagte er streng.

Sie sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ach hab dich nicht so." Dann ging sie zu seinem Schrank und wollte ihn gerade öffnen, doch er war schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Ich meine es ernst", sagte er.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, funkelte ihn erst kurz wütend an und musste dann unwillkürlich lächeln. „Ach, Severus, du bist schon manchmal eigentümlich. Was soll denn schon großartig Schlimmes in deinem Schrank sein? Oder versteckst du dort etwa etwas, das ich nicht sehen soll?" Sie sah ihn schief und breit grinsend an.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr halb geheimnisvoll, halb bedrohlich ins Ohr: „Das nicht, aber wer weiß, ob dort nicht etwas Gefährliches lauert, das dich anspringt, sobald du die Tür öffnest…?"

Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick ängstlich an, dann lachte sie. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte er und trat ihr aus dem Weg.

Sie stellte sich mutig vor den Schrank und öffnete dann – doch ein wenig vorsichtig – die Tür. Als sie sie ganz geöffnet hatte, machte Severus hinter ihr ein lautes Geräusch und fasste ihre Schultern, um sie zu erschrecken. Das Ergebnis dieser Schreckattacke konnte man anhand von Hermines lautem Aufschrei deutlich vernehmen. Außerdem drehte sie sich um und hämmerte ihm vorwurfsvoll auf die Brust, während sie ihn verfluchte und er ungewöhnlich stark lachen musste. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich böse war.

„Na warte", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu. Im ersten Moment schien er Recht zu behalten, denn irgendwie war alles nur schwarz, aber dann fand sie im untersten Regal ein orangefarbenes Hawaiihemd und eine dazu passende kurze Hose. Selbst Sandalen ließen sich noch in einer Tüte in der hintersten Ecke finden. Sie nahm die Sachen heraus und zeigte sie ihm. „Voilà", meinte sie grinsend und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Warum hatte er Albus „Geschenk" damals nicht einfach weggeworfen…

Sie klappte sein Kinn zu und meinte besänftigend, während sie sein Schlafzimmer verließ: „Dich sieht ja keiner."

Sie musste nicht allzu lange warten, bis er in Sommerkleidung – und verschränkten Armen und Miesepetergesicht – aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und sich vor Hermine hinstellte.

Diese grinste lachend und meinte: „Jetzt siehst du endlich mal normal aus – und nicht wie der Schreck der Erstklässler."

„Noch ein weiteres Wort hierüber und ich bleibe auf der Stelle hier!", drohte er.

Sie ging nur auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Warum denn, so gefällst du mir viel lieber." Dann drehte sie sich um, verließ seine Wohnung und ging nach draußen, während er ihr sofort folgte.

Auf dem Weg ins Freie hatte er weiter vor sich hingemurrt, doch als sie den Schulgarten erreicht hatten und die heiße Sonne ihnen entgegenschien, war er froh, sich für den Moment von seinem geliebten Schwarz verabschiedet zu haben. Sagen tat er ihr das natürlich nicht.

Sie gingen bis hinunter zum See, in den Hermine kurzerhand einfach ein paar Schritte hineinging, ihr Kleid dabei ein wenig hochhaltend.

„Komm rein, Severus!", rief sie fröhlich. „Es ist wunderbar kühl."

„Nein, lieber nicht", sagte er.

„Ach, jetzt hab dich nicht so", erwiderte sie, „sonst muss ich dich herholen."

„Versuch's doch", meinte er – und sie begann lachend, ihn mit Wasser zu bespritzen.

„Hey!", rief er, doch sein Hemd war schon nass. „Na, warte", murmelte er und sprang auf sie zu.

Sie lachte vergnügt auf und versuchte, vor ihm davon zu laufen, doch er erwischte sie und stürzte sich auf sie, sodass sie beide in das kniehohe Wasser fielen. Schnell rappelten sie sich wieder auf und spritzten sich gegenseitig nass.

„Sei froh, dass die Schüler alle weg sind!", rief Hermine lachend, „sonst würden sie bei deinem Anblick einen Schock fürs Leben bekommen!"

Da musste auch er lachen.

Irgendwann gab Hermine ihre Tätigkeit auf, indem sie rief: „Okay, bitte Frieden! Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Er hörte ebenfalls auf und nun standen sie beide ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt und klitschnass im Wasser und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er musste schwer schlucken, als er bemerkte, wie eng ihr Kleid nun an ihrem Körper klebte…

Sie verließen das Wasser und legten sich unter einen schattigen Baum ins Gras, um wieder zu trocknen. Sie sahen nach oben in das saftige Grün der Blätter, durch das ein paar leichte Sonnestrahlen fielen, und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, bis Hermine plötzlich fragte: „Du kommst doch, oder?"

„Wohin?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wohin?!", erwiderte sie empört. „Ich rede seit Wochen von nichts anderem mehr – und du fragst, _wohin_…"

„Ach ja, die Hochzeit…", murmelte er.

„Ja, die Hochzeit!", rief sie ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ja…", murmelte er nur wieder.

„Also, du kommst doch, oder?", hakte sie nun wieder ruhig nach.

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich komme?"

„Natürlich! Du bist mein bester Freund, Severus!"

„Dann komme ich natürlich…", sagte er und wirkte dabei kein wenig froh darüber.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie daher besorgt.

„Nichts…", erwiderte er

„Doch!", beharrte sie. „Sag es mir. Ich weiß, du magst Ron nicht besonders und sonst kaum jemanden von der Gästeliste, aber ich bin doch da."

„Ja…", seufzte er.

Eine Weile blieb es ruhig zwischen den beiden, bis Hermine plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrer fühlte.

„Severus, was machst du da?", fragte sie ein wenig panisch.

„Ich streichele deine Hand", erwiderte er vollkommen ruhig.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich es möchte."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich mag – und jetzt frag nicht wieder, warum."

Da musste sie leise lachen. „Nein, das wollte ich nicht."

„Möchtest du, dass ich aufhöre", fragte er unsicher.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…", gestand sie.

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich bin mit Ron verlobt, ich liebe ihn, aber deine Berührung gerade fühlt sich besser an als alles, was ich je mit ihm oder sonst jemandem erlebt habe…", sagte sie leise.

Er richtet sich auf, sodass er sich auf seinem Ellenboden abstützte und sie von oben ansah. „Hermine?"

Als sie zu ihm aufsah, erhöhte sich ihr Herzschlag dramatisch. „Ja?", hauchte sie.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Oh…", sagte sie nur und errötete.

Er gab ihr einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sie offen fragte: „Darf ich dich küssen?"

„Nein!", rief sie sofort.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er ruhig.

„Wegen Ron!"

„Aber wenn du ihn nicht liebst?"

„Aber, das tue ich doch, denke ich zumindest…", murmelte sie.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, wie du mit mir im Allgemeinen umgehst?", fragte er sie sachlich. „Du setzst dich auf meinen Schoß, du umarmst mich regelmäßig, du hast überhaupt keine Grenze für Körperkontakt oder meine Privatsphäre. Das ist keine Freundschaft, Hermine, das ist Liebe. Vielleicht solltest du ausnahmsweise mal dein Denken abschalten und auf dein Gefühl hören."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mein Gefühl mir sagt…", flüsterte sie.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Wie fühlt sich das an?", flüsterte er.

Sie seufzte glücklich und schloss die Augen. „Wunderbar…"

„Und das?", fragte er, bevor er sie küsste.

Sie seufzte wieder und küsste ihn sofort zurück.

Als sie sich lösten, fragte er amüsiert: „Und? Soll ich immer noch zur Hochzeit kommen?"

„Welche Hochzeit?", fragte sie ehrlich verwirrt.

Daraufhin küsste er sie wieder.

Nach einer Weile lagen sie wieder nebeneinander im Gras.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte: „Ich habe Angst…"

„Wovor?", fragte er sofort besorgt und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Taille ein wenig.

„Ich muss es Ron sagen…"

„Was?"

„Dass ich die Hochzeit abblase, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe, sondern … dich…"

Obwohl er sich dafür selbst verfluchte, fragte er sie ernsthaft: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich liebst? Vor ein paar Minuten hast du noch von Ron geschwärmt und –"

„Ja!", unterbrach sie sofort. „Ich habe das _Gefühl_, dich schon immer geliebt zu haben, aber mein _Denken_ hat mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt, vermutlich, weil es so unglaublich unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du mich jemals lieben könntest…"

Er drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss aufs Haar. „Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie.

Einige Zeit blieb es still, während beide nur nach oben in das herrliche Grün der Blätter und Gold der Sonne sahen und die Nähe des anderen genossen.

„Übrigens hattest du Recht", sagte er irgendwann.

„Womit?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier draußen."

Sie lachte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

Ein wirklich Wunderbarer Sommertag…

ENDE.


End file.
